Do You Want To Build A Snowman?
by SPNlvr97
Summary: "Who's Elsa?" Rumple made Elsa's cousin forget her, and he expects to get away scot free? Not if Elsa can help it. And maybe, just maybe, while she tries to right the person who wronged her, she can help someone else on a true path of redemption. Inspired by what I think season 4 will become.
1. Come On Let's Go And Play

**Do You Want To Build A Snowman?**

**"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" a little brunette girl shook the other, desperately trying to get her to wake up.**

**"Go away, Regina," the brunette turned over in bed, pushing the girl off her and onto the floor. Regina huffed, then a light came back into her eyes. Rushing up she forced the brunette's eye open.**

**"Do you want to build a snowman?" the brunette's eyes shot open. She jumped out of bed and whisper-shouted, "Race you down stairs!" Regina jumped up, but the brunette was already out of sight. **

**By the time Regina had caught up to the other girl, she was already putting her boots on, fully prepared to go outside.**

**"Hurry, Gina, or we aren't going to be able to build the snowman!" the brunette began frantically putting the other girl's jacket on top of her nightgown. Regina gave a big toothy grin and began to put her boots on the wrong feet.**

**"GINA!" the brunette sounded exasperated. Regina was almost six years old, she should know how to put her boots on correctly. But since she was the eldest, at seven, she had to do everything for her cousin. **

**"Elsa!" Regina mocked and then giggled. Elsa couldn't help it, she gave her cousin a big smile and opened the door.**

**After an hour of playing in the snow right next to the castle, they began to go farther and farther away from the castle, then the trail. After hours of playing in the forest snow, Elsa thought it best to begin their trek home. Hours they spent looking for some indication of the castle. Finally, they happened upon a bridge, leading towards a single castle. **

**"Elsa, look!" Regina pointed from her place right next to her cousin. Elsa looked up and, seeing the lights, smiled very broadly. They ran the rest of the way to the door.**

**"You girls look freezing, do you need help," a man asked. Regina and Elsa looked up, squinting, the light was very bright, Elsa and Regina weren't used to light by that point and nodded. **

**"We're lost, we're looking for the kingdom of the Arendale," Elsa explained to the man as they ate the soup he provided. An evil look passed over the man's face, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.**

**"And why's that, dearies?" he asked. **

**"Elsa's the princess," Regina didn't even realize she had just sentenced her cousin and best friend to a fate worse than death. **

**"Oh, is she?" the man gave Elsa a vicious look.**

**Ten minutes later Regina stumbled into the castle.**

**"Regina!" the frantic queen immdiatly went to the girl, "Where's Elsa? Where's my baby?" Regina gave the the queen a quizzical look.**

**"Who's Elsa?"**


	2. (S)he's Got A Couple Of Bugs

Elsa had finally gotten out of that horrid prison Rumplstiltskin had placed her in all those years ago. It had been over ten years since Elsa had seen her cousin. As soon as she killed Rumplstiltskin for his act of treason, she was to set out to find her best friend.

It only took a minute to find the cursed man, in a peculiar looking pub. Angrily she flung the door open.

"Rumplestiltskin." Elsa's presence was captivating. Everyone's eyes flew to the woman. Then to Belle's new husband.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're looking for someone else," Rumple actually looked very afraid.

"Don't pretend you don't know who I am. You bastard, you kept me from my family!" she let an icy blast fly from her finger tips. The blast hit Belle, square in the chest. And she fell back into her husband's arms.

"See what you've done! You've brought innocents into this!" Elsa shouted at the man. She had tears in her eyes.

"He didn't bring me into this, you did. You and your black heart," Belle had finally found her footing and stood tall in front of her husband, shielding him from the icy princess. Tears sprung into Elsa's eyes. Underneath all of this torment and anger, she was still the seven year old girl Rumple had abducted.

"My heart isn't black!" she shouted at the woman. Then she looked around the room, searching for some sort of approval. She stopped halfway through the line of people. Her look of desperation was being reflected back at her. She stared at the woman, before she began to notice her. She noticed familiar brown eyes, a nose like her father, and Elsa herself. Last of all the scar, which Elsa had unintentionally caused by making Regina slip on a patch of ice when she was three.


	3. Strike For Love And Strike For Fear

**"You're going into the chamber, again," Rumple looked at the young Elsa. She looked up from her place on the book shelf, fear written on every inch of her face.**

**"No, please!" Elsa dropped her book and fell to the floor, pleading. She couldn't bear to go to the chamber again. He may have been cruel, but he was better company than what she had in the chamber.**

**"You can plead all you want, dearie," Elsa could hear the laugh in Rumplestiltskin's voice as he spoke to the fallen girl. She began to weep. The last time he put her in there was three years ago. And she still had nightmares.**

**"Why are you sending me there?" she looked up at her "master".**

**"Why, I'm going to have a new slave, so why do I need you?" he grinned at the girl's look of fear, "But don't worry, your friend from last time will make regular visits, it'll all be okay." Elsa stumbled back, gasping for breath.**

**Jafar had come to give her her meals very day for the three weeks she had been in the chamber last time. He had... Done things no child should be put through. She couldn't go back there, not if she could help it.**

**"No," she whispered, and looked up at the stunned man.**

**"What?"**

**"No, I'm not going back there," Elsa stood to her full height and stared at the man.**

**" You little," Rumplestiltskin became so angry, all he could think to do was curse the girl.**

**"You're heart shall freeze, and only an act of true love will be able to unfreeze it." Rumplestiltskin was so angry, he almost didn't get the full curse out. But as soon as the curse left his lips, it hit the girl, directly in the chest. Elsa gasped for air, glancing as, before her very eyes, her once beautiful olive skin, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, grew a pale ivory, pale blonde, and crystal blue.**

**"What have you done?" Elsa glanced at herself in the man's mirror.**

**"Given you the Curse Of True Love."**


	4. A Series Of Doors In My Face

Elsa stared at Regina for much to long then the woman felt comfortable with. She finally cleared her throat.

"May I help you?" Regina stared at the girl intently. She seemed to shake of a haze.

"No, sorry. I mistook you for someone I used to know," the woman walked out of the room briskly.

"Rumple, who..." Belle began, but the door was quickly closed by the look her new husband gave her.

"Why did she seem to know me?" Regina questioned the man.

"You're the Evil Queen. Everyone knows you," Marian roughly told the other brunette. Regina gave her her signature death stare, then gave her own dramatic exit. If that was who Robin wanted, who was she to stand in the way of his Happily Ever After?

She just didn't understand why this had to happen, again. Every time she finally saw a Happily Ever After for herself, someone had to screw it up for her. First Snow, now her daughter. Regina sighed as she sat down in a park bench.

Why did life have to hate her so much? Wasn't it supposed to be when one door closes one more opens? (Yeah, yeah. Sue her, she listens to country music.)

Regina sighed one last time before looking around the park. She had been here for hours, it was time to head home. She smiled as she stood up. Somehow, she felt reassured. Her life might actually go her way for once.

She contemplated her change in attitude on her walk home. Wondering if it had anything to do with that new girl who just so happened to get here the same time as Marian. Was it connected? She had a gut feeling it wasn't, but it never hurts to make sure if EVERYTHING!


	5. That Perfect Girl Is Gone

div style="font-family: Noteworthy;  
font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Elsa had gotten plenty of time to think over the curse that had been placed on her. An act of true love would break her curse. She had to get someone to fall for her, then kiss her. How was she supposed to do that? /div 


	6. My Soul Is Spiraling

**Chap. 6**

**Anna had been running for days. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was her sister had gone crazy, and now she was exiled. She paused, to take a breathe. Tears began to form in her eyes. Her sister and her had been so close, what had happened?**

**She wiped her eyes and stood tall. She couldn't stop, now. She had to get to her husband, he would know what to do. She pulled her arm across her forehead, removing the blurring sweat from her brow. She sighed as she pushed herself up and began to trudge towards her husbands village.**

**It took her another day to get to the village. When she got there, she ran straight for her husband's family hut. Banging on the door, she began to sob. What if it was to late for her sister?**

**"Anna?" Kristoff voice was filled with confusion as he looked upon his **

**sister-in-law, "What happened? Are you okay?" Anna fell into her husband's brother and began sobbing. **

**"M-merida's g-gone insane," Anna sobbed into Kristoff's chest, "She threatened me and the baby." She pulled away and moves her shall so you now see her swelling stomach. Kristoff looked at her sadly and ushered her inside.**

**"Anna!" Hans, Anna's husband, bolted up and rushed over to his wife. After Anna's heart had stopped beating so fast Anna explained the situation.**

**"She cursed me. Only true love can save me, and the baby!" Anna cried, and clutched at her husband. Kristoff looked at the exchange in sadness.**

**That's when Anna screamed in pain.**

**"THE BABY!" Anna screeched, "The baby's coming!" Everyone rushed around trying to make Anna comfortable. Baby's seemed to have no value of time, and when was a good time to come out.**

**After hours, Anna laid in bed, clearly on the brink of death, whether from the curse or having just given birth she laid back, her husband by her side, and her beautiful baby boy by her side.**

**"Hans, break the curse," Anna begged, looking at her husband. Hans looked at his wife, sadly. Then began to lean in. Stopping right before her lips.**

**"Oh, Anna, if only someone loved you," Hans smiled, grabbing the baby boy and disappearing into a cloud of dust. Anna cries out in sadness. Kristoff's rushes into the room.**

**"Anna!" he kneels down next to the woman, "Anna, you're going to be alright." Tears are paving their way down Kristoff's cheeks as he gazes down at the woman he loves, dying in front of him.**

**"Kristoff." Kristoff looks at the woman.**

**"Find my son," Kristoff nods and stands up, walking out. Resigning to the fact that no one can save her now.**

**"I love you," he whispered as he stopped in the door to look at the woman he loved one last time. **

**Anna looked up at the ceiling, whispering, hoping her son can hear, "Don't worry, my dear Rumplestiltskin. Your uncle Kristoff is coming." With that, Anna closed her eyes and drew her last breath.**


	7. His Isolation Is Conformation

**Elsa walked to the edge of town before she realized she had no where to go. Pausing, she contemplated going back to the strange pub. **

**No, she thought. I think it would be better if I just kept walking around, I'll find somewhere to go eventually. So she did. She walked, and she walked, and she walked.**

**Will always tried to stay out of the town's business. But he also wasn't a cruel person. So when he saw the girl, dressed in a beautiful blue gown, looking lost, he couldn't help call out to her.**

**"Oi!" the girl looked around, shocked, "Over here." The girl turned to face him.**

**"Come here," timidly, the girl began to inch her way forward, finally she made it and stood in front of him.**

**"The name's Will Scarlett," the woman looked shocked, "What's your's?" **

**"Elsa of Arendale," she gave a slight curtsy. Will smirked. For some reason, he already liked this girl, which was a little bit difficult.**

**"Well, Elsa of Arendale," Will smiled at the girl as she looked up from her curtsy, "You look lost, would you like some help?" It was Elsa's turn to smile, and Will gestured up to his apartment. Cautiously, Elsa followed him up to his flat. She shouldn't have, her only past experience with someone helping her when she was lost, she wound up trapped for 15 years. But something about this man told her she could trust him. So she did.**

**"First off," Will went into his room and came back seconds later, "You might want these, they'll help you blend in, more." Will had kept what was probably the only appropriate thing Ruby ever owned, which never made much sense to Will, she wore it over before the curse broke, and hadn't spoken to him since, even though they had been sleeping together for the last 28 years. **

**"Why are you helping me?" Elsa took the clothes hesitantly, and their fingers brushed each other as they both held on. Will looked at her sadly.**

**"You remind me of someone I once knew, " Will didn't want to go into much detail, "She had been lost, too." Elsa looked at him sadly, she knew the feeling of losing someone you loved.**

**"Thank you," she smiled, as she hugged the clothes to her chest. She silently walked into the bathroom off the kitchen to put on the modern attire.**

**Will smiled to himself. She seemed sweet, and she reminded him of his little sister. After several minutes, she walked out in nothing but her underclothes.**

**"WOAH!" Will covered his eyes and turned away, he didn't know why, he'd seen plenty of girls in the nude, but there was something different about this girl.**

**"I'm sorry, I just..." She had up the low cut shirt and the shorts. He gave a small smile and gestured for her to turn around. He grabbed the shirt and shorts, put her arms up, and slid the shirt over her head. Then, he told, as if speaking to a three year old you were helping get dressed, her to step into each of the holes of the shorts. After she had done it she turned around and smiled at Will, and threw her arms around him.**

**"Thank you," she whispered into his ear, and he smiled. He loved helping people out, tell anyone and he'd kill you, but Elsa was growing on him. She was so innocent, it was adorable. **

**A/N I brought in Will! I hope you like him. Pretend all the flashbacks in OUATIW happened, but the rabbit is never going to come for Will in my story, so keep an open mind of where his story could, and will, go.**


	8. Be The Good Girl

div style="font-family: Noteworthy;  
font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Elsa put down the book in shock. She would never be able to fix this curse, and could only see one way out. She slammed the book shut, and walked towards Rumplestiltskin's dark room. At least, that's what Elsa had nicknamed it. The only thing that Elsa could think to help her could also be the death of her, but she had to try. /div 


End file.
